<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>settle down by maki_senpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053332">settle down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai'>maki_senpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, They just love each other a lot, all fluff, haru's parents aren't assholes here, post-season 3, this was a drabble i dont remember writing at 3am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s staying with you, right?” His mother asks. </p><p>“Yeah, till he leaves in two days.” </p><p>“Why don’t we have him for dinner tomorrow?” His father suggests. </p><p>“Isn’t it a little too early? He doesn’t even know how I feel about him and I don’t even know how to tell him.”</p><p>“We’re not asking for an engagement, Haruka. Jeez. We just want to thank him for being there for you for all the times we weren’t.”</p><p>Haruka huffed and mumbled out a ‘maybe’ and that he’ll ask him when he gets home after this dinner. </p><p>His heart sped up at the thought of coming home to Rin, who’s probably curled up on his couch studying and suddenly, he’s excited to go home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>settle down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruka and his parents have an odd relationship. They weren't close, but they weren't distant either. And despite being absent for most of his life, it always felt otherwise when they came back and visited. They'd catch up and talk and encourage Haruka to do things freely as they did. They never pressured him to follow a certain path, to have a well planned future, and everything else in between. They insisted on his happiness because they also knew that Haruka would do as he pleased even if they told him what to do. </p><p> </p><p>It was an easy relationship between them, but strained enough since they were often absent during the crucial moments of Haruka's life. He wasn't sure how to feel about it; if he resented them or if he didn't care and he wasn't sure which was worse. His parents too, tiptoed around the matter, not bringing up his struggles and the fact that they weren't there for him when he needed them most. So it was odd and neither party were sure on what to do. </p><p> </p><p>When Haruka made the move to Tokyo, he started seeing his parents more often. They would sometimes watch some of his swim meets and drop by his apartment to give him things. They'd have bi-weekly dinners on Saturday nights and talked about what to do with their home in Iwatobi, which they later decided to keep as their vacation home. After all, it was the last thing that tied them to Haruka's late grandmother and it held a lot of sentimental value for him– more than his parents probably. These dinners were often for catching up and made up for lost time over the years. For the most part, it mended some of the strain that lingered. Still, Haruka avoided getting too personal and his parents avoided asking. </p><p> </p><p>However, it seems that his parents are taking a step over that line this time around. Especially since they watched him break the tournament record at the All-Japan invitational for the 100m free race. </p><p> </p><p>Haru didn't know how to feel. </p><p> </p><p>"So, the next step is trying out for the national team, right?" His mother prodded.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugs, "Something like that." </p><p> </p><p>"Obviously you'll make it and get to the Olympics." His father said matter-of-factly, confident in his son’s abilities.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe." </p><p> </p><p>"Um… What are your plans after that?" The reluctance in his mother's voice didn't sit well with Haruka, though he wasn't sure why. </p><p> </p><p>"Train more, probably. International competitions with Rin, finish college? Maybe go for another Olympic if Rin wanted to." </p><p> </p><p>Why was he mentioning Rin so much? He didn't know, but it felt… necessary? </p><p> </p><p>"That sounds nice… But um, sweetie, not that– not that we're rushing you or anything– just curious… When do you think you'll settle down? As far as we know, you haven't been in a relationship yet, right?" </p><p> </p><p><em> Ah, so that's it. </em> Haruka thought to himself and sighed deeply. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't really know." It wasn't a lie, he wasn't sure if he'd even settle down. He's waiting for Rin to, since, if he were to settle down anytime soon, he wanted it to be with– <em> Wait what? </em> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay, son? You're flushed." His father commented, concern laced in his tone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Settle down with… Rin?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Haruka pondered on the thought and found that any future he tries to conjure up, Rin is there by his side. Any and all directions he could imagine his future, Rin is there, holding his hand, making him breakfast, nagging at him for forgetting to do the laundry, pulling him out of the tub, sleeping next to him, waking up wrapped in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>And suddenly the thought is scary because he wonders if Rin would even want the same thing. And it's scary because it took him this long to realize his feelings. Or maybe he always knew and just actively avoided it until his parents had asked him when he's thinking of settling down. Maybe this was the main reason why he stayed single all this time. Was he subconsciously waiting for Rin? </p><p> </p><p>"Look, we didn't mean to freak you out or anything–" His mother started, "We just want to make sure you'll be okay and–"</p><p> </p><p>"It's… it's not that. I–" </p><p> </p><p>His mother looked at him with concern over the dinner table, while his father excuses himself to make Haruka some tea. </p><p> </p><p>He stared at his half empty plate, his thoughts running a mile a minute and conveniently remembers that Rin goes back to Australia in two days to be gone for another month and a half to finalize some things for his transfer to Tokyo. He wonders if he should tell Rin that, 'hey, I just thought about a million different futures and you were always there growing old with me, so yeah.' But knowing his inability to even begin to vocalize these feelings, he'll probably just stay quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"Haruka, what's on your mind?" His father asks, not even realizing he came back and only now noticing the steaming cup of earl grey tea by his side. He realizes how vulnerable and confused he must look based on his parents' concerned faces. He wonders if they would know what to do, or how they'd react, what they'd say. He thinks about all the times he wanted to talk to his parents but weren't available, about all the times they weren't there when he needed some answers they may or may not have. </p><p> </p><p>But they're here now, so he decides to also step over that line. To take the leap in bridging that strain between his parents. He takes a deep breath, but his hand shakes and lets his chopsticks fall on the plate. His parents patiently wait for him to say something and his mother reaches over and clasp her hand over his shaky one. </p><p> </p><p>"I had… a scary thought when you asked… <em> that </em>. And why I haven't been in a relationship." </p><p> </p><p>A knowing look flashed in his mother's eyes, but he didn't see it and simply felt her thumb caressing the back of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>He looks up, his eyes darting between his mother and father. </p><p> </p><p>"How did you two know you wanted a future with each other? Like, a future together." He asks, surprising the two. Haruka never really did ask them that before as most kids usually do and a pang of guilt hits him briefly. His father clears his throat. </p><p> </p><p>"For me, at least, it was when your mother smiled at me for the first time. I know it sounds cheesy, but once I saw her smile and the way her eyes sparkled like the sea when she did, I knew I wanted to see that forever. To be able to cause that kind of smile. It was so bright and beautiful and made me see myself with her a hundred years later." His father wore the most loving expression and could feel the love laced in every single word he said. Haruka saw his mother blush furiously as if his father had just confessed for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>“Well… I knew I wanted to spend forever with your father when we went on our third date. He was just… rambling about everything and I listened. We were sitting at some seafood restaurant in Kyoto. He barely touched his food since he was talking so animatedly, so passionate about whatever subject he talked about. It was just so endearing and I thought ‘I want to listen to this forever’ because when it was quiet, it didn’t feel right.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Huh. It wasn’t anything too special, </em> Haruka thought. Movies taught him that it took something more grandiose or elaborate, something <em> more </em>. Especially when Rin went off about the romance novels or shoujo mangas he’d recently read. </p><p> </p><p>As if reading his mind, his mother added, “Sometimes it takes something so mundane and simple for someone to decide they want to spend forever with another.” </p><p> </p><p>Haruka hummed and his thoughts drifted over to Rin and Australia and the sunrise they watched as they stood by the Sydney Harbour. How he found his dream, how Rin helped him realize what it was and how he thought about wanting to share his dream with that shark-toothed grin. His future, his dreams. It all involved Rin. And unlike his parents, he didn’t have a definite moment that made him realize that he wanted forever with Rin. It was just a collection of moments, both big and small and how he wanted more of that in the years to come. The times he spent with and apart and the relationship they’ve built since they’ve met. How the moments piled up to create a foundation where Haruka thinks-- no, <em> knows </em> they can build a future with. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking about, Haruka?” His father asks gently. </p><p> </p><p>Haruka looks up at his parents with eyes sparkling with confidence and certainty, a hint of fear from the sudden epiphany, but it was easily overshadowed by the feeling in his heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Rin.” He answers simply. His parents’ eyes widened, and for a moment, Haruka was afraid that they wouldn’t accept it. That they’d shun him since being in love with someone of the same sex was still taboo. But he saw their features soften and look at him with a lot of pride and love. The full acceptance in his mother’s eyes that resembled his, the knowing look in his father’s grey ones. The both of them were filled with understanding that not even words could begin to describe. </p><p> </p><p>Haruka didn’t realize he was crying until his mother moved beside him, wiping away an escaped tear. His father moved behind them both, encasing them in a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Haruka, my boy, we are <em> so </em>proud of you.” His mother says, voice breaking from her own tears welling up. </p><p> </p><p>They stayed in their protective hug for a moment before going back to dinner. For the first time in a while, Haruka felt that his family was there for him. Especially in a time where he realized the most important thing as of yet. The rest of the dinner consisted of his parents teasing Haruka about Rin, recalling all of the stories he’d tell them, all the times he mentioned him when they were little, how he’d blabber and complain about Rin to his grandmother when she was still alive. They asked about their trip to Australia and how they’re forever grateful for Rin for doing that for their boy when they weren’t able to. Haruka talked about everything involving Rin, from the first time he popped up in his life, their little bout in middle school, Rin’s angsty come back, and their reconciliation. </p><p> </p><p>Haruka felt lighter, like a weight he didn’t know he was holding had been relieved from him. Being able to share to his parents the little moments with Rin that led up to now. His parents listened, thrilled that their son is saying more than one sentence and expressing love for other than the water and mackerel. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s staying with you, right?” His mother asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, till he leaves in two days.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we have him for dinner tomorrow?” His father suggests. </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it a little too early? He doesn’t even know how I feel about him and I don’t even know how to tell him.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not asking for an engagement, Haruka. Jeez. We just want to thank him for being there for you for all the times we weren’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Haruka huffed and mumbled out a ‘maybe’ and that he’ll ask him when he gets home after this dinner. </p><p> </p><p>His heart sped up at the thought of coming home to Rin, who’s probably curled up on his couch studying and suddenly, he’s excited to go home. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Tadaima.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okaeri, Haru!” </p><p> </p><p>The phrase alone sent butterflies in Haruka’s stomach, hoping for the day he gets to come home like that every day. He toed off his shoes and went into the living room, seeing Rin bundled up in a blanket on his couch like he thought he would. </p><p> </p><p>“So, how was dinner with your parents?” </p><p> </p><p>“It was good.” Haru plopped down on the free end of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Good? Not ‘okay’ or ‘just fine?’” Rin raised a teasing brow and Haru rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“It was good, Rin.” </p><p> </p><p>Rin’s features softened. “I’m glad.” </p><p> </p><p>“They want to have dinner again tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>“Damn, did it really go that well?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re invited.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ok-- wait what?”</p><p> </p><p>Haruka sighs. </p><p> </p><p>“Just what did you guys talk about?” </p><p> </p><p>“The usual and some other things. So, can you come?” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, yeah, I guess. But what other things?”</p><p> </p><p>“Australia. They want to thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let them know you can come.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Rin watched as Haru pulled his phone out, a sight he still needs to get used to, and observed him type his message slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“You type like an old man.” He says, unable to keep his thoughts to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. And they say they’ll come here so you can rest properly before you leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re very nice.” </p><p> </p><p>Haruka hummed and put his phone away, staring at his hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. He wondered when and if he should even tell Rin about his feelings. His distress must’ve been evident on his face since he felt Rin scoot over closer to him, his heart speeding up as he did so. </p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You look more… how do I put it? Like, I can just <em> see </em> the gears turning in that head of yours.” </p><p> </p><p>Haruka huffed, “Just… a lot to think about.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Don’t tell me you need another surprise retreat to god knows where.” Rin teased. </p><p> </p><p>The other stayed quiet and slowly shook his head and he missed the concerned look Rin had given him. No one talked for a while and Rin was about to go back to reading whatever he was reading prior to Haru’s arrival until the latter spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“What are your plans after the Olympics?” </p><p> </p><p>The question surprised Rin for a moment before he grinned and slung an arm around Haru’s shoulders like he does whenever the opportunity arises. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re very confident we’ll make the team there, Haru.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t we?” </p><p> </p><p>Rin chuckled, the sound making Haru feel warmer, or maybe it was their proximity, or maybe both. “You’re right, but uhm. Probably more international competitions, and maybe another Olympic run.” Rin paused for a while, thinking something over and whispered his next sentence, “As long as you’re there too.” </p><p> </p><p>Haru turned and was surprised with how close Rin’s face was to his and it made his breath hitch. He hoped the other didn’t notice and prayed that he wasn’t furiously blushing. He forced himself to lock gazes with Rin, who looked at him with a warm, half-lidded gaze, his expression serious. </p><p> </p><p>“What about you, Haru? Is that what you were thinking about?” Rin’s voice was barely above a whisper, but Haruka heard it loud and clear, his hot breath against his lips. He gulped, but his face remained neutral. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. As long as you’re there too.”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure if he said it loud enough, but he figured he did when Rin’s eyes sparkled like he just broke a tournament record. </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” </p><p> </p><p>Their eyes bore into each other’s souls as a tense silence overcame them. Neither were sure who moved or who got closer, all they knew was that none of them pulled away when their lips met cautiously. It was a gentle touch at first, barely grazing the other, but it felt electric and made them crave more. Rin followed up with a soft peck on Haru’s lips as if to really confirm what was happening. He barely pulled away before Haru chased him with a chaste kiss that left them breathless. </p><p> </p><p>And then…</p><p> </p><p>And then, Haru’s hand went to the back of Rin’s neck and tilted his head to the opposite side of his and kissed him deeply, his eyes fluttering close just before he saw Rin’s widen while his cheeks blushed. He expected resistance and to be pushed away, but he felt hands on either side of his face and a relieved sigh between them. Their lips moved in a familiar dance, despite this being their first kiss (ever.) Haruka felt Rin’s warm tongue swipe across the bottom of his lip, making him part his mouth in a sigh and felt Rin invade his mouth. Their tongues tangled together, exploring foreign waters, saying everything they wanted to without actually saying it. </p><p> </p><p>They pulled away at the same time, chasing the air that they lost and leaned their foreheads against each other. Their breathing was laboured and a helpless chuckle escaped Rin. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” He said breathlessly, lifting his head up to place a long kiss on Haruka’s forehead. “Wow.”</p><p> </p><p>Haru closed his eyes once more, feeling Rin’s soft and swollen lips on his forehead, savouring the moment, wondering if everything was real. He let his arms wrap around Rin’s waist and pulled him closer, his warmth confirming the reality of everything, making a smile appear in Haru’s flushed face. He felt Rin pull away and hug him back, feeling him bury his face in his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Rin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not good at talking about my feelings.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” </p><p> </p><p>“I hope that said enough.” </p><p> </p><p>Haruka felt Rin smile against his hair and another kiss was placed on his head. “It said more than enough.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” </p><p> </p><p>“I hope mine came across too.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not stupid, Rin.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s debatable. I’ve been flirting with you for years.” </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p> </p><p>Rin giggles and kisses Haru’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Haru mumbled something, but it was too quiet for Rin to hear over their breathing. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“...told my parents I like you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is that why they wanna have dinner with me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but mostly to thank you… I wasn’t even sure if I was gonna reveal my feelings to you this soon.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, shit happens.” Rin grinned his familiar grin that never failed to make Haruka’s heart flutter. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at Rin for a moment, committing every single feature of his to memory, not that it isn’t already. Haruka wondered how long Rin looked at him the way he was right now. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t imagine a future without you.” Haru mumbled and didn’t miss the way Rin instantly teared up. </p><p> </p><p>“Idiot. You won’t have to.” </p><p> </p><p>Haru’s smile widened and crashed his lips onto Rin’s for another kiss. One that was slow and sweet that said more than words ever could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honestly, i dont know where this came from. it just... happened<br/>so i hope you enjoy this brain vomit because im not even sure if it makes sense</p><p>but thank you to my <a href="https://twitter.com/bunnyadriah">wifey</a> for beta reading uwu</p><p>Should i continue with the nanase + rin dinner ? :O</p><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>